


Becoming Human

by Faith_Writes



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Kid realizing what it means to be human, kid realizing how fortunate he was that he got to live with humans, lowkey rushed but I’m still proud of it, written in the thralls of sleep deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: At one point in his early life, Death the Kid had realized that no, he was not, in fact, a human being.He was the furthest thing from it.
Relationships: Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Death the Kid & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death
Kudos: 25





	Becoming Human

Early on in his life, Kid had realized that no, he was not, in fact, a regular human being. 

He was the farthest possible thing to being human. 

His father had drilled it into his head more times than he could count, “You’re a Grim Reaper, Kiddo,” and so on. 

He knew he wasn’t human, he knew he was but a simple fragmentation of the personification of Death itself. 

Finding Liz and Patti on the streets of Brooklyn had been the first step towards Kid’s humanization. 

Two sisters, abandoned by their mother early in life, fighting to simply survive and stay by each other’s side. 

He had taken them in while knowing not of their true goals to abuse him of all he had. 

Enrolling at his Father’s school had been the second step forward. 

The DWMA was a school for Meisters and Weapons alike, each and every student was full of personality in both body and spirit. 

The first time he’d actually sat down in class with his fellow students, he’d gotten disbelieving stares and rumors. 

They were only human, after all. 

Kid had continued on in the class, receiving moderate grades and a penchant for being known to leave at impromptu moments. 

The third step was when he met his team. 

Black Star was quite annoying at first, Kid found him rather obnoxious, he was loud, always breaking things, and ruining the symmetry of his Father’s precious school. 

… he felt bad for poor Tsubaki…

But Kid had never known another soul to be as hellbent on getting stronger. 

Maka was perhaps the only sane person among the group along with Tsubaki. 

Maka was a Scythe Meister with incredible talent, swinging her partner around like a feather in the wind. 

He looked up to them in simple ways he couldn’t describe. 

The final step towards Kid’s humanization was with the death of his Father, and his own ascension. 

Living with humans his entire life had taught him things his Father had never known how to deal with. 

… and so, as the newest Grim Reaper, Kid strove to better the world in ways his Father before him could not. 

Weapons in hand, and team in tow, Kid perfected the art of interacting and believing in the hearts of mankind. 

They were only human, after all.


End file.
